


Back to the past

by sunshine_and_rainbows



Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, First Time, Magical Accidents, Mild Smut, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_and_rainbows/pseuds/sunshine_and_rainbows
Summary: "Smallville!? Damn! No no no, this cannot be. I am NOT married to Clark Kent. But there was no doubt as to who the hunk in the bed was. He looked a bit older, and his hair was shorter. But it was him, no doubt. Matching ring on his finger and all. She felt a bit ashamed that she had just drooled over his body, but still. She had always known that he was hot, and not only because of his body. She had just preferred not to think about that if she could help it. And his dorky, bumbling, farm boy style certainly helped her forget it most of the time. One thing was certain though. She was in no hurry to speak with him right now…"**Or another time travel story in which the married couple Lois and Clark somehow switch bodies with their younger selfes. How did this happen? And how will they get back home...?





	Back to the past

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that I'm now posting on AO3 since I recently joined. It has not been posted on any open site before, so I thought someone might still enjoy even if it's a bit outdated...

The early morning sun streaming through the window woke Clark up. He pulled the covers over his head and blinked a few times. His head was aching a bit and he felt confused. Where the hell was he? Definitely not in his bed, he was sure of that. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before looking around him. He had obviously fallen asleep on the couch on the farm. That was weird. Why was he on the farm, at all? The last thing he remembered was him and Lois celebrating their first anniversary as a married couple with a bottle of champagne and some wild rumbling between the sheets in their apartment in Metropolis… How did he get here? And why did he feel hungover? That had only happened to him once before, since alcohol normally didn’t affect him. _Oh, no,_ he thought, _I sure hope that bottle of champagne yesterday was not the one Zatanna gave us for the wedding...didn’t we get rid of that?_ He remembered all too well what had happened at the bachelor party. Or rather, he didn't remember… _Damn, what did we do this time!?_

Clark went upstairs to his old bedroom, wondering why he hadn’t at least slept in his bed. He became even more confused when he saw that Lois was indeed sleeping there. Had they been fighting yesterday, or why had she made him sleep on the couch? He decided to try his luck calculating that if he didn’t remember the previous night, perhaps she didn’t either… He took off his t-shirt and spooned up against her nuzzling into her neck. She stirred a bit and mumbled something in her half-awakened state before she turned around and whispered in his ear.

“Morning, hot stuff” with a smile on her lips, before she blinked and looked around her. “What are we doing here? she asked. She was just as confused as he was…

“I have no idea, the last thing I remember, I was in bed with my beautiful wife in our apartment… Lois, I am starting to think we might have taken the wrong bottle of champagne yesterday….”

She understood what he meant at once. “Oh, no, Clark. Please not that... I wonder what we did this time?” She let out a nervous giggle and kissed him gently. “You know what, we’ll have plenty of time to find out later today, let’s make the most of this enchanted morning first, shall we?” she added with a seductive tone in her voice and kissed him on the neck.

“We probably really shouldn’t…” Clark started to protest, but his willpower crumbled when she pulled her almost naked body up onto his muscular chest and interrupted him with a kiss, and he smiled at her. “Oh, what the hell. I never could resist you, could I?” and he kissed her back eagerly and started caressing her body, sending shivers down her spine.

He loved to make love to her in the morning, when she was almost asleep. Normally, she was quite the wild cat in bed, and she liked it rough. Not that he minded, much. He had always thought she was sexy as hell and she could drive him crazy with desire with just the right look if she wanted to. But he also had a more romantic vein and he really enjoyed the slow, gentle, sensual love-making she almost only had patience with before her first cup of morning java. Now he held her hands in his over her head and looked her deep into the eyes as he moved with slow, gentle  strokes. He was in heaven. But at the same time, something felt different. Was she...tighter? Suddenly, a weird thought crossed his mind. _Did she dye her hair back to blond!?_ He hadn’t noticed before in the weak light, but she looked different. _What happened yesterday?_ He closed his eyes and tabled the thought until later, he really wanted to indulge in this moment and not be disturbed. He turned over and pulled her on top of him, arms wrapped around her body, kissing her deeply. God, he loved this woman. She started to moan as the pleasure was building inside her, and he called out her name as she picked up the pace. But then he heard something that shouldn’t be there.

“Stop, Lo. There is someone here.” he panted.

“What?” she moaned, no intention to stop whatsoever.

“I heard something downstairs. There is someone in the kitchen”.

She continued to move, annoyance now mixing with the pleasure.. She was not going to let them be interrupted when it was just getting good! And _God, was it good_ … It was always heaven with him, but today it was almost like their first time, before she had gotten used to the feeling of him inside her… Nope, she did not want this to end now.

“Let’s make it quick and quiet then” she said with a wicked smile and twisted them back around. They knew exactly how to push each other's buttons, when necessary. They locked their eyes together and he pulled almost all the way out, then he thrust back into her hard, and quick, one hand squeezing the thigh that she had wrapped around his back and one holding the headboard of the bed for support. It was not more than thirty seconds before they both climaxed. Lois had to bite down hard on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming and he clenched his fist around the bed, the headboard breaking in half.

“Oh, for the love of Krypton, Smallville. Not the bed again” she panted, laughing.

“Damn” he groaned, as he rolled off of her and pulled the covers up on top of them just in time, before the door flew open.

“What is going on here…” they heard the familiar voice coming up the stairs before his mother stepped into the room and froze on the spot, staring at them, in shock.

“Jeez, mom. Knock much?” Clark snapped, ears turning red with embarrassment. Lois couldn’t help but finding it a bit funny how prude this family was. They _were_ married, after all…

“So sorry, Martha, we didn’t know you were here..” she snorted out between her giggles. Martha just stood there, flabbergasted, and stared at them as if she had never seen them before.

“Just give us a minute, we’ll be right down, ok” Clark said, hoping she would leave. He saw his mother’s face turn from white, to red, with fury as she found her speech again.

“Yes, Clark Jerome Kent, you’d better be downstairs in five minutes and explain this...this… behaviour. What has gotten into you?”

Lois did think she overreacted a bit. Even if Martha thought it was shocking that they made love in his old teenage bedroom, for some reason, why was it only Clark’s fault?

“Again, Martha, we are really sorry. We thought you were in Washington. But it _is_ ok, you know. We _are_ married after all” she said with a playful wink. The joke did not land well, it seemed. Martha looked even more shocked.

“Washington? Married? What are you talking about? Have you lost your mind? Both of you? You _will_ get dressed and come down and explain this at once. Clark, your father will not be happy about this… situation”

And with that she closed the door and left Lois and Clark alone in their room. “Your father? What the hell is going on?” Lois asked.

Clark opened the curtains and let the light flow in, looking around the room, confused.

“Lo, something is very wrong… Look at the furniture. And the posters. It looks just like it did when we were in High School. And your hair is back to blond, mind you”.

Lois took a good look around, at herself in the mirror and then at Clark. “Holy crap... Clark, I think we are in the past…” she whispered, shocked.

“What happened? Could we have played with the Legion Ring last night?”

“I don't think so Lo. Then we wouldn’t be stuck in our teenage bodies”

“Damn. You are right. Look at me. I’m eighteen again” Lois giggled, “...and so are you! God, you were hot back then too. How could I not have jumped you in all those months we lived together?” she said raising her eyebrows and winking.

“Lois, this is not funny.” Clark replied, “We have to sort this out, we could seriously mess something up in the past if we are not careful”

“Ok, let’s think this through… first of all: What shall we tell your parents? I can’t believe your father is downstairs by the way...” Lois contemplated this for a while in silence.

“I think we have to tell them the truth, we will never be able to fool them that we are eighteen. And we already changed the past for them - they never caught us in bed back then as far as I can remember” she concluded.

“Yeah, I think you are right. But we can’t tell them anything else about the future if it’s not absolutely necessary”

Clark’s mind was racing. The thought of meeting his father again was mind boggling. How would he be able to hide from him that they hadn’t seen each other for more than ten years? What if he could warn him…. But no, he knew in his heart he could not do that. They would risk the whole future if they started meddling. What if he saved his father, but his mother died instead this time? Or Lois? Or if it would prevent him from saving the whole world from some of the many disasters he knew were to come… No, he had to try to be composed and just enjoy the time he could spend with him again before they came up with a way to get back to their right time. Maybe he could give him a hug extra and tell him how much he loved him? That wouldn’t change too much of the past, he figured.

*

Lois and Clark got dressed and made their way downstairs, holding hands. This would be hard to explain for sure… When they entered the kitchen, his mother sat at the table, cup of coffee in her hand, looking nervous. His father hovered behind her, arms folded across his chest, not looking happy. Clark felt the emotions rushing through him at the sight of his father. He had to fight the urge to storm over to him and hug him. He took a deep breath and steadied himself, preparing to explain.

“Oh my God, Martha, Jonathan!? You look so young” Lois blurted out before Clark had opened his mouth. Clark rolled his eyes at her and squeezed her shoulders.

“Great Lo, way to go…”

His parents looked confused for a moment, but Jonathan pulled himself together and took a deep breath, preparing for the lecture Clark knew would follow. Clark held up his hand to interrupt him and started to explain.

“Look, before you go on. There is something we need to tell you. I am not sure how, though, because it will probably sound like the worst excuse ever and I don’t know how we will possibly make you believe us. But here it goes. I think we are in the past”

“What?” his parents said and exchanged a confused look.

“What Clark means, is that we’re from the future” Lois continued “At least that’s what we think… The last thing both of us can remember is falling asleep in our apartment in Metropolis after a bottle of possibly enchanted champagne on the night of our anniversary and then we woke up here… At first, we just thought that we had had some kind of wild adventure that landed us on the farm yesterday, but after Martha stepped in - and a good look at ourselves and the place - we figured that we must have landed ourselves in some kind of time-travel mess again. What year is it by the way?”

Martha was speechless, but Jonathan was still furious. Of course, none of them believed a word of what Lois and Clark was trying to explain.

“Again?” “Time travel?” “Clark, son, you are right about that this is the most pathetic excuse that I have ever…” Jonathan started. He was too upset to even form coherent sentences “Clark, I don't know _what_ you were thinking… under my roof... And with Lois… Son, you don’t even know if it’s safe for you to…to...”

“Jonathan!” Martha interrupted him with a meaning look in Lois’s direction, but Clark filled in the blank.

“If it is safe for me to be intimate with a woman because of my powers? Yeah…”

“Turns out it works just fine” Lois added with a grin “apart from the occasional causality of a broken bed or so, we haven’t had any problems so far… Oh, and there was that one time when you set fire to the roof...”

Clark, hid his face in his hands and shook his head. Trust Lois to make a joke of this. And to speak her mind regardless of the consequences. This was his parents they were talking to, after all, and they were kind of private about these things, as Lois knew very well.

“Lo, hun, perhaps you should just not speak at all until you have had at least two cups of coffee…” Clark sighed.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m sorry. It has been a weird morning, and you know my brain doesn’t work until I have had at least a double espresso and a croissant even on a normal day… Why don't you make a quick fly by the Talon and pick something up for me? I have really missed the espresso from that place since it bu…”

“Lois!!” Clark shouted, exasperated “What happened to not revealing anything about the future…? You know I couldn't fly in High School.”

Lois clasped her hands to her mouth and smiled apologetically.

“Well, Smallville, the fact that you and I are married is probably a bigger shock for your poor folks here than that you would eventually pick up flying anyway, don’t you think… Perhaps I should settle for a Java, we can always swing by the Talon later.” And with that Lois walked over to the table and poured herself and Clark a cup of coffee each and sat down.

*

Nobody spoke for a long time. Jonathan and Martha had a hard time figuring out what to make of this. But it was obviously something weird going on. They just couldn’t believe that Clark would jump into bed with a girl like that, and least of all with Lois. But even more unfathomable was the idea that he should have told her all about his powers. And that they would both seem so relaxed and, well, grown up about the whole situation. There were also some other things that didn’t add up. Like that Clark called Lois “Lo” and that she called them by their first names, instead of Mr and Mrs Kent as she always did. And the way the kids talked to each other and touched each other - they really seemed like a couple who had known each other for a long time, not just for a few months. If it was a charade, it sure was well played. And they both knew Clark wasn’t much of an actor, usually…. Eventually Jonathan shrugged and raised his eyebrows at Martha, and she asked the question she had been burning to ask the whole time.

“Are you two really married?”

They both smiled and Clark placed a chaste kiss on Lois’s cheek “Happily ever after” he smiled and put his arm around her shoulders “You didn’t see that coming, huh?”

“And you won’t for some time yet” Lois filled in “I’m sorry to say that you have not seen the last of the Clark-Lana Operetta yet, given that we are probably in, say, 2005? judging from my hair color. You will just have to try and survive that rollercoaster ride for a while...” Lois sighed and continued “...along with a couple of other real train wrecks along the road before your lovely son here finally realizes that his flavor is more hot cherry than sweet vanilla…”

Clark rolled his eyes and interrupted, shooting a meaning glare at Lois. “Look, we really shouldn’t tell them too much about the future. It could be dangerous. And we also have to be careful not to change anything in the past while we are here, or that could really mess things up. The best we can do is to try to figure out what day and time it is and try to act like our teenage selves did as much as possible until we can figure this out”

Clark thought about this for a while and then added “Oh, and mum and dad, when this is all over, hopefully your Clark and your Lois will be back without memories of this. And if so, you cannot tell them anything about their future either, or try to change anything by pushing us together sooner or indicating that…”

“Although, I can’t really see how the world is a better place because you waste the best years of your youth swooning over Lana…” Lois interrupted with a smirk “..and I seriously don’t know how I could possibly face...certain people...if I run into them...” Clark silenced Lois again with a glance. That woman could just never stop talking. This would be a long day.

Jonathan, who slowly started to believe as well that there might be some truth to this, asked the obvious question that nobody else had brought up.

“But if you two are really from the future, stuck inside these teenage bodies…. Where are the teenage minds of Lois and Clark?”

 

***

 

Lois woke up in a soft bed, with a slight headache. The sheets had a silky touch to them and the room was dark and cool. She was naked under the thin silk sheet, but she didn’t feel cold. She blinked a couple of times and tried to make out the contours around her. There was an empty bottle of champagne on the bed stand, and two glasses. _Damn_ , Lois thought, _where am I? What happened last night_? She remembered going to a party at the Talon. But she could not remember getting drunk, really. At least not memory-loss drunk. In fact, she could have sworn that the ever sober boy scout had given her a ride back to the farm… Obviously, she had been wrong.

 

She looked around again and slowly understood why she wasn’t freezing. There was something very warm on the other side of the bed. Or someone. Shit. Realization dawned upon her. She was not alone in the bed. She slowly turned around, scared of what she would see. _Oh, my_ she whispered to herself. She could see how this might have happened. She had been alone for quite some time and was kind of deprived. Not that she usually did the one-night-stand thing, but the guy beside her... He had the most gorgeous body she had ever seen. He was half covered with sheets, one of his muscular arms covering most of his face. But his body. Wow, just wow. She could make out the bulging chest muscles, a defined six pack and strong arms, all under smooth soft skin. Well build, indeed, but still looking like he was naturally ripped from hard work, and not some sleazy body-builder type. He had messy, dark hair and big, strong hands. She felt a sudden urge to lift the covers and see if he was so well built everywhere. But she resisted it. Wow, she must have had quite the time yesterday. Come to think about it, she even felt a bit sore down south… Must have been a long night! Too bad she couldn’t remember it…

 

She weighed her options. She could try to find her clothes, and sneak out of here before he woke up. Or she could wake him up and try to figure out what had happened last night. Did she even want to know? Perhaps she would wait until she could see his face, and then she would decide… It didn’t seem like anyone she knew, though. She got the impression that he was a little older than her. His body just seemed a bit more… adult… There was a shade of dark on the part of the chin sticking out from under his arm, as if he hadn’t shaved for a couple of days.

 

She wrapped herself in one of the silk sheets, and went searching for the bathroom. She found it at once, via a direct passage from the bedroom. The first thing she did was to have a quick look around, and it didn't take more than a split second for her to realize that this was no bachelor’s apartment. There were bottles of perfume and make-up on the shelves, a light blue silk bathrobe hanging on a hook. Yep. Two toothbrushes in a glass on the basin. She wanted to slap herself.

 

_Oh god, Lois. You did not just hook up with a married guy. Terrible, terrible idea. You have to get out of here now…_ she thought to herself, splashing some water in her face. She looked up into the mirror and almost screamed out loud.

 

_What the hell??_ The first thing she noticed was that her hair was longer and back to her natural brown color. But something else was wrong too. The way her eyebrows looked, it was not like the way she usually trimmed them. To her horror, she realized that the traces of her dimples were more defined as well and when she looked even closer she saw tiny wrinkles by her eyes. She looked older, there were no other way to describe it! Panicking, she looked down on her finger, and sure enough, there was an unmistakable wedding band there.

 

_Oh, crap_ . Her head started spinning. _Think, Lois, think._ No matter how much she had been drinking yesterday, it would hardly make her age ten years? Did she travel to the future? Or did she suffer some kind of memory loss? 10+ years of her life lost? She had been in weird situations before, but this must be the worst yet…

 

_Oh my_ , she thought, I _wonder if Mr Hardbody out there is actually my husband? Well Lois, you always had good taste..._ She probably should wake him up and try to figure this out. Although it wouldn’t hurt to have a look around the apartment first, just to be sure. She tried to sneak out of the bathroom as quietly as possible. The Greek God in the bed mumbled something and stirred in his sleep, arms falling to his side. Lois gasped.

_Smallville!? Damn! No no no, this cannot be. I am NOT married to Clark Kent._ But there was no doubt as to who the hunk in the bed was. He looked a bit older too, and his hair was shorter. But it was him, no doubt. Matching ring on his finger and all. She felt a bit ashamed that she had just drooled over his body, but still. She had always _known_ that he was hot, and not only because of his body. She had just preferred not to think about that if she could help it. And his dorky, bumbling, farm boy style certainly helped her forget it most of the time. One thing was certain though. She was in no hurry to speak with him right now…

She decided to have a look around the place. The door from the bedroom led her to a comfy living room with a generous couch in the center. The White Snake throw pillow in the corner told her that there was a great chance that she actually lived here.... The table was a mess of papers, pencils, copies of the Daily Planet and half drunken espressos. Lois picked up one of the papers and looked at the date. _Oh God, 2019. That’s 14 years in the future_.

There were some framed pictures on a sideboard by the window. Lois studied one of them. It was a group of friends, toasting in what looked like champagne. She recognized an older version of Chloe, and an older version of herself in some wild leopard patterned dress, a bridal crown on her head. Oh, and Smallville was there too, of course. He too looked older and more confident, in black suit and with a dazzling smile on his face. There were also three people she didn’t recognize in the picture. This must have been her bachelorette party or something. At least she really hoped she had not gotten married in _that_ dress. She found some old pictures of her family as well and one with the Kents. There was really no denying who lived here, even before she found the wedding picture that sealed the deal.

_I AM married to Smallville. How the hell did this happen? When did I lose my sanity?_ Then she saw a picture of a small, blonde boy, smiling. She felt the panic. _No no no, NOT that too! I can not handle a child right now._ But no, she calmed herself. Unless they had adopted, this could not be their child. He didn’t look anything like her or Clark and the apartment didn’t look like there were kids living there. _He looks a bit like Chloe though… I wonder..._

The apartment was nice, but not too big and she had soon finished her little tour and sank down on a chair in the kitchen with a bottle of water she found in the fridge. She really wanted coffee, but she had not managed to figure out how the machine worked. Ironic, since she worked in a coffee shop, but things had obviously changed in the last decade. Including coffee machines. She tried to think, but she could not make sense of it all. Her only option was probably to wait until Clark woke up and see if he would be of any use. If she had amnesia, he was probably going to be shocked, but perhaps able to guide her. She didn’t dare to think about what would happen if it turned out that they both had been transferred here from the past. Oh, my. He would freak out big time... She almost laughed out loud.

 And at the exact same time as she had that thought, she heard something stir in the bedroom. Oh well, the moment of truth… Lois wrapped the sheet tighter around her torso and snuck back into the bedroom. She didn’t know what to say, so she just looked at Clark as he yawned and stretched. He blinked a couple of times and then he jumped out of the bed, wrapping the sheet tight around his waist, a look of panic in his eyes.

 “Lois? Is that you? Where are we? What happened to your hair?” Ok, that answered her question.

 “What happened to your hair? Really, Smallville? That’s what’s bothering you with this situation?” Lois mocked. Clark looked from her silk sheet toga wrap and back to his own and went white.

“Oh God, why aren’t we wearing any clothes? Did we...? Oh no, please say we didn’t….?” he stuttered, ears turning pink.

Lois almost felt sorry for him, but not enough to be able to resist the temptation to shock him a bit extra when she had the chance. “Oh, Smallville, from all the present evidence it sure looks like we might have, you know. And that’s not even the worst part…” she said and held out her hand with the wedding band to his matching one.  

*

They left the apartment in the search for some place to eat breakfast. Clark was still more or less in shock, but Lois had forced him to get dressed and tag along. She really needed coffee. They had both found clothes that they were not too uncomfortable with after quite some time rummaging through the closet for something that was not all suits, ties and dresses. At last, Clark had found a pair of old jeans, a white t-shirt, a pair of sneakers and a grey hoodie that he could live with. He couldn’t believe his wardrobe was so…monochrome. What happened to his favorite red and blues? And his beloved plaid shirts? Lois had just laughed at him and concluded that it was obvious that she would not have married the flannel-man, so he probably had to shape up his wardrobe. Lois had an easier time finding a top, a pair of jeans and a beige leather jacket that she really liked.

Clark had tried to call his parents, but there was no answer at the farm. Lois tried to call Chloe, but the number she knew didn’t seem to work anymore. None of them managed to hack the laptops or unlock the strange-looking devices they guessed were cell phones either. “I can’t believe I can’t figure out my own password” Lois had sighed as she gave up. They decided that they would just bring the phones along, hoping that someone trustworthy would call them eventually.

 Luckily there was a coffee shop just around the corner. As they made their way to a table by the window, Lois had the feeling that people were staring at Clark in a weird way. Well, ok, so she had to admit her future husband was looking gorgeous in well fitting jeans and a rather tight t-shirt, his dark, messy, hair still wet from the shower. It didn’t surprise her that a few female heads turned as they made their way through the place. But she could have sworn that at least a couple of men shot him an extra glance too. Perhaps people were more open with their preferences in 2019? The waitress came and took their orders, but instead of making her way back into the kitchen, she just kept standing there, staring at Clark, cheeks flustered. Lois was getting annoyed. Had she never seen a man before?

“What?” she snapped. “Lady, you know that’s my husband you are drooling over. Don’t you have a job that needs to be done”.

Clark wanted to sink through a hole in the ground. “Sorry about my….ehh..wife. She really needs that coffee you know”. He flashed a dazzling smile at the waitress, which didn’t seem to help much at all. She still stood there fidgeting with her paper and pencil. At long last, she spoke nervously to Clark.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but.. but...you know you look just like... _him_ don’t you?” she swallowed hard and blushed.

“Like who?” Lois asked confused.

“Like...like…. Superman. But without the suit, of course…”

Lois and Clark exchanged a glance and both shrugged.

“I am sorry, Miss, I think you’ve got me confused with someone else” Clark said politely.

“Ok, if you say so… I guess everyone has a twin somewhere” she mumbled as she left the table, still shooting suspicious glances at Clark from across the room.

They were halfway through their breakfast when one of the phones they brought from the apartment started to ring. The screen said “Chloe”. _Thank God_ , Lois thought and picked the phone up.

“How do I answer this thing? There’s no button” she looked at Clark, frustrated.

“Try to press the green spot on the screen?”

“Cool, I have a touch screen phone.”

“Well it’s 2019, everyone probably has one…”

“Hello? Chlo?”

“Where the hell are you?” Chloe asked furiously. “I just went by your apartment and no one answered the door. Look, I know it was your anniversary, and we left you alone all night, just as we promised. But now it’s about time you drag yourselves out of that bed and...“

“Chloe, can you please chill down” Lois interrupted. “We are at the coffee shop around the corner, having breakfast. Something happened. You’d better get down here so we can talk, I can’t explain this over the phone”

*

Chloe stormed into the coffee shop, looking around, searching. When she set eyes on them she froze in horror and gasped.

“What ́s up with her?” Lois asked. “Do you think she can see that we’re not really us?”

“I dunno.. Is that really Chloe… shit, she looks like...thirty” Clark whispered, sniggering

“She’s _over_ thirty you moron. So are you. I think she looks good, though.”

Chloe reached the table, furious.

“What the hell is up with you two? Have you lost it completely?” she half-whispered, half-screamed. “Clark, for heaven’s sake. You know you can’t go outside like this”

“Like what?”

“Like...like… yourself. I mean;  the hair, the look. And where are the glasses? Oh, God. Please say nobody recognized you…” She looked around nervously.

“Look” Lois interrupted ”you really need to explain this, but we have kind of a big bomb to drop first…”

“If this is some kind of coming-out party, I really think you should discuss it with us first. You know what happened to Ollie!” Chloe snapped. “Clark, you better put that hoodie on. And try to at least slouch a bit, will you? Oh, and you can borrow these” she pressed a pair of pilot style sunglasses onto his face and tried to flatten his wet hair back with her hands. “That’s better. Now, let’s go to your place and talk about this, shall we?”

She took Clark by the arm and dragged him out of the coffee shop, glancing around. When they hit the street, she pulled the hoodie over Clark’s head and took out her phone.

“Ollie, it’s me. Can you leave Jonathan at Lucy’s and meet me at Lois and Clark’s asap? It’s an emergency…. I think the two love birds here have really lost a couple of feathers”

“Chloe, would you please explain the panic?” Lois said irritably “Why is it so bad if people recognize us? Is Smallville wanted for murder or something?”

“Wanted for murder?” Chloe repeated, now looking confused “What ever happened to you two...?”

Clark took off the glasses and threw his keys and the phone on a dresser in the hallway, before Chloe forced them to sit down in the kitchen.

“I need more coffee, Chlo, do you know how to get that damn thing working?” Lois said and pointed at the espresso machine on the counter.

Chloe looked shocked. What had happened? They acted like they didn’t know about Clark’s secret identity, and now Lois didn’t know how to make coffee in her own kitchen. Was this even them? She got worried… what if they were imposters? Mr and Mrs Bizzarro? She had seen it all before… She eyed them suspiciously.

“Ok, people. You are acting too weird. I have to make sure you are really you before I say another word” she said with her arms crossed. There had to be something only they would know, something that they never told anyone… But she couldn’t give away anything about the JLA or Watchtower in case this really was a hoax.

“It’s us Chlo, we just…” Lois started, but Chloe held up a hand to silence her.

“Where did I wake up after my wedding night?” Chloe asked Clark. She doubted he had ever even told Lois that he had found her in his closet on the morning after that wild night that started out as Lois and Clark’s bachelor/bachelorette party and had ended with her marrying Oliver without even remembering it afterwards. Clark just shrugged and shook his head. Hm, didn’t he want to tell Lois? He couldn’t have forgotten about that…

“Ok, Lois. What did you and Clark break on _your_ wedding night” she asked with a smirk.

Lois sighed. Although she really got curious about the answer to _that_ question, she had to end this little interrogation now.

“Maybe if you ask us something more 2005?” she answered. “Like what Smallville here was wearing the first time I met him?”

“Yeah, Chloe” Clark filled in “It really _is_ us, it’s just that we either transferred here through time somehow or both Lois and I lost 14 years of memory simultaneously”

“What??” Chloe sank down on a chair. Of all the weird things… Could this really be?

“What’s the last thing you can remember?” she asked.

“I remember going to a party at the Talon. I was pretty sure I made it home to the farm, though, but I guess I was a bit tipsy so I’m not sure…”

“Well, _I_ was sober, and I clearly remember driving you home, _and_ going to sleep on the couch since _you_ stole my bedroom…” Clark said, frustrated.

“Yeah, it must have been a bit of a shock for you waking up with a naked girl in a bed that you _actually_ got to _sleep_ in this morning, Smallville...” Lois laughed.

“Not funny” Clark snapped.

“What’s not funny?” a tall, blond, handsome man Lois recognized from one of the pictures in the living room came into the kitchen. He gave Clark a pat on the shoulder and Lois a kiss on the cheek before putting his arms around Chloe.

“Well, Lois and Clark seem to have done a little time traveling, or they took a tour down amnesia lane, because none of them can remember anything that has happened post 2005. They think they are teenagers again” Chloe tried to explain.

“Well, in that case you’re wrong, Clark. That _is_ funny” Oliver roared with laughter.

“Ollie, please. Can you be serious. I found them like _this_ ” - she pointed at Clark meaningly- “in the coffee shop on the street for God’s sake. What if people had realized that he’s...” she caught herself last second. “No, we can’t tell them anything before we know for sure what has happened. If they really are from the past, they can’t know anything about the future or we will all be in trouble”

“Oh, I think the not-knowing-your-future-train kinda left the station when I woke up with a naked Smallville in bed and a ring on my finger” Lois said, dryly.

“Do we _have_ to keep talking about that?” Clark groaned “It was painful enough to experience this morning…”

Oliver couldn ́t stop himself from bursting out laughing. Teenage-Lois and Clark. This was just too funny. He remembered their constant banter when he first got to know them, and this seemed to be in an even earlier phase of their relationship, when they were barely even friends.

“I’m sorry Chlo” he apologized “Of course I will help you guys sort this mess out. We’ve been through worse, right?”.

“Maybe we should call my parents? If this happened before maybe they know about it” Clark suggested. Chloe exchanged a look with Oliver.

“That’s actually not a bad idea. But you really should not know anything about their futures either, so I’d better do it” she said. Then she became a bit thoughtful. She had to tell him she knew about him, or they would never be able to sort this out.

“Lois, can Oliver and I talk to Clark for a minute? In private.” she asked.

“What’s up with the secrecy? Anyway, I can't believe you are married Chloe...” Clark said looking from her to Oliver.

“Yeah, Oliver is one of your best friends now” Chloe smiled and Oliver smacked him on the shoulder.

“But I wanted to talk to you about something else. I will call your mum, but you can’t listen. Ok?” Chloe said.

“Fine, you can stay here, and I will go out into the kitchen”

“You know very well that wouldn’t stop you if you wanted to listen, and so do I” Chloe said. “I don’t have time to go to Star City only to make a phone call, so you just have to _promise_ me you won’t use your super hearing to eavesdrop, ok? Oliver, you will have to check him.”

Clark stared at her, stunned. “You, you...You know about my super hearing?”

“Yeah, Clark. I know everything, and I do mean _everything_. To be honest, I think I know much more about you right now than you do…” Clark just stared with large eyes as she continued.

“Don’t worry, I have known for years. Oliver knows too. And you can trust us, you know. We do this together.”

“You have super powers too?” Clark gasped.

“No, Clark. But there are other ways to help out...” Chloe said pointedly.

“Yeah, some of us don’t get to cheat like you… we have to get by on pure human skill, you know” Oliver smiled

Clark had to ponder this information for a while. He had always worked so hard to keep his secret, but it was a lonely road to walk and it always forced him to keep people at a distance. It was actually a relief that Chloe knew. Especially now when he really needed someone to help him out of trouble. He had been friends with her for a very long time by now, so he probably had known what he was doing telling her. He wondered if he had told Lois.

“Does Lois know too?”

“Yes, your future wife knows. It would be hard for you to pull off a married life otherwise” Chloe answered

“Especially since you keep breaking the furniture whenever you guys are doing the deed…” Oliver snorted.

“God, stop. I really don’t want to think about that! It’s Lois!” Clark exclaimed

“Get a grip Ollie, don’t freak the poor teenage boy scout here out, he’s still a virgin as far as I know.” Chloe sniggered

“Thanks, Chloe” Clark muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

A phone call later, Chloe came out of the guest room looking relieved. Martha had told her that she had indeed been waiting for this call for years, since she could remember that day back in 2005 when Lois and Clark had claimed to be an old married couple from the future. She had also informed Chloe that the teenagers had woken up the next morning, back to their old charming selves, without any memories of the day before. How the problem was solved, she didn’t know though, so Chloe assumed it was up to the Lane-Kent-Queen team of 2019 to figure it out on their end of the time spiral.

“I have great news”, she told the party in the kitchen “It seems we will be able to sort this out - and Lois and Clark won’t remember anything from this trip to the future”

“So my mom actually _knew_ about this?” Clark asked incredulously

“Yeah” Chloe answered. “It seems like we are dealing with some time/mind warp. Mr and Mrs Lane-Kent we know seem to be stuck in 2005 in your bodies. They gave your poor parents quite a shock this morning when Martha walked into your bedroom”.

Oliver roared with laughter again, and Lois couldn’t help herself either. Even if the whole idea of her and Smallville wrestling under the covers seemed completely ridiculous, she had to admit that it was a funny scene to picture. The Kents were always so prude. Jonathan must have had a heart attack… Clark looked like he would die of shame, though. And of course, Chloe couldn’t help but let slip the last part of the story too.

“Oh, and yes. You broke the headboard of your old bed in half too” she sniggered

“Chloe!” Clark exclaimed, panic in his voice.

“Why did Clark break the furniture?” Lois just couldn’t help but bite on that one

“Oh, you know. You sometimes have a way of making him lose control of his strength” Oliver answered. “Rather the bed than you, you know. Or than setting the bedroom on fire for that matter...”

Looking at Clarks shocked face he felt that he had to explain or Clark would probably swear to a life in celibacy.

“Relax man, that only happened once as far as I know. And there was some kind of solar flare going on at the time so it wasn’t really your fault. Normally, you CAN control your powers, I promise. Lois just felt that it was better to have a steel bed frame in your apartment, just in case. That way it’s easy for you to bend it back in place afterwards...”

“What are you talking about?”  Lois didn’t find it funny anymore. She felt like she missed some really important key piece of information. And as much as she enjoyed embarrassing Smallville, she thought he might be on the verge of exploding if there were any more comments about his future sex life.

“What powers?”

“Great…Thanks Oliver. One of my best friends, huh? I sure know how to pick them...” Clark sighed.

“Don’t worry Clark, Martha told me you and Lois won’t remember anything tomorrow. It doesn’t matter anymore what we tell her or if you find stuff out about your future. And I think we are going to need all the guns in your arsenal to sort this mess out to be honest. It will just be so much easier without having to hide it from Lois.” Chloe explained.

“Hide what from me??”

“Oh, please Chlo” Oliver begged. “Let me tell her, I will do all the Christmas shopping this year if you let me”

“Actually, if anybody should tell Lois anything, don’t you think it should be my call?” Clark tried

“Sorry man, you get to tell her in your future... I’ve always wanted to do this! Lois, congratulations.”  Oliver said solemnly, trying to keep a straight face, “You are married to an alien.”

Not surprisingly, it took more than one cup of espresso for Lois to digest the big news about her bumbling farm boy friend. Once she got over the first shock though she had to admit that it explained a thing or two. Like why his parents were always so overprotective. And why they had been so upset about that helicopter face down in the corn field. He was probably responsible for the crash, and they figured it out at once. But some things she couldn’t believe without making him do various demonstrations, like lightning the fireplace with his eyes, telling what was hidden in closed containers and bending various stuff. She also knocked herself out smashing things to his head.

“You know, Smallville, if I had known about this sooner, we might have had a better chance of getting along. Getting to hit you like this sure makes up for some of your more annoying traits. Like your personality.” she said.

Eventually, Chloe interrupted her little games “Ok Lo, I realize that you have a lot of built up frustration against your future husband here that you want to work off, but we really need to solve this situation and switch you back as soon as possible”

Then she turned to Clark. “I am afraid I have quite a bomb to drop on you too, but first I am going to need your help in order to contact Watchtower. I realize you will have a lot of questions, but for now, can you please just roll with me on this?”

She took out a remote control from a hidden compartment behind the radiator in the living room and pressed around a bit at the buttons. Suddenly, a hidden panel opened and a large computer screen appeared in the wall.

“It’s voice activated” Chloe told Clark, “I need you to say ‘Superman to Watchtower’”

“I have to say what?”

“Superman to Watchtower”

“Who’s Superman?” Clark asked.

“What’s a Watchtower?” Lois said at the same time.

“Just say it, please. I’ll explain in a bit”

Clark looked at the screen, confused. “Superman to Watchtower” he said.

The screen lit up and showed the face of a woman, or rather something that looked like a computer generated image of a woman.

“Watchtower standing by” the woman said.

Chloe stepped in front of the screen “Tess, this is Chloe. We have a problem. First of all, you have to reschedule today’s mission, Superman is incapacitated at the moment. Perhaps we can pull Manhunter from his current assignment and have him cover the Metropolis area today? Meanwhile, I need your help to solve the Superman situation”.

A red beam shot out from somewhere behind the screen and scanned a couple of times over Clark, while data flickered over the screen; then the woman appeared again.

“He seems perfectly healthy to me. All his powers are normal. What’s wrong?”

“He’s sort of turned seventeen again…at least mentally. And so has Lois”

While Chloe and Oliver discussed the situation with the virtual Tess, Clark sunk down on the couch with his head exploding with questions. His thoughts went back to the coffee shop.

_“I’m sorry, Sir, but.. but...you know you look just like...him don’t you? Like...like…. Superman. But without the suit, of course…”_

Was it possible that he had adopted some kind of secret identity and went around in public in some kind of costume, using his powers? No, he could not imagine that. It would just be too weird. He would never do a thing like that! And anyway, if that was the case, why had the lady in the Coffee Shop recognized him without said costume? His eyes suddenly fell on one of the headlines of the paper lying in front of him.

“Superman saves helicopter from crashing into primary school”. He quickly turned the pages to find the article and stared at the photo above it, mouth falling open. It was a picture of a guy who seemed to have a major hero complex. He was dressed up in tights and a cape, all red and blue, with a big S-shaped symbol on the chest. He seemed to be hanging in the middle of the air, holding a helicopter with one hand. The only thing even more wrong with the picture than the stupid outfit the guy was wearing was that he had Clarks face.

_What the hell?_ He wasn’t even listening to the conversation in the room anymore. It felt like his brain had melted. Ok, so Chloe had said she knew about his powers, but that had been kind of an understatement. It seemed the whole world knew. How had he allowed this to happen?

Around the same time as Chloe shut the monitor down, Clark got up from the couch, still in shock. He needed answers. Now. He held out the paper with the picture for everyone to see.

“Can somebody _please_ explain this to me?”

“Nice cape Smallville” Lois snorted out a laugh

“Yeah, that was kind of the bomb I was talking about dropping on you Clark” Chloe said “I think it would be best if you sat down again”

Half an hour later, it still hadn’t quite sunk in yet. He just couldn’t believe that he was out there, exposing his face and his secret to the world as a part of some kind of superhero team, while simultaneously upholding a secret identity as a mild mannered reporter. He could understand how the Blur-part had happened when he had started working in Metropolis, since he never seemed to be able to stop himself from saving people anyway. But why on earth had he chosen to show his face to the public?

“Well, you could hide as long as you were just stopping the occasional bank robbery or mugging. But then we ran into a little snag with a planet threatening to crash down on earth, and you had to show yourself in order to stop that!

“I stopped a planet from crashing into earth?” He had done some cool things in the past, but that just sounded ridiculous.

“Well, kind of. The thing was that it was drawn here in the first place by a darkness that took over people of the earth. By showing yourself as a true hero who could save us all, people gained hope again and the darkness was driven away. Then it was a piece of cake for you to just push that thing back into space, evidently.” Oliver tried to explain. “Don’t look at me like that man, I don’t know how you do the stuff that you do” he added, seeing the expression on Clarks face.

“Anyway” Chloe filled in “somewhere around that point you decided you needed a disguise in order to live a normal life. Lois actually tried to get you to wear a mask and a hoodie, but you refused. And then you came up with the idea that you could use Clark Kent as the secret identity instead.”

“I can’t believe I would create some fake version of myself as a mask…” Clark said horror stuck.

“I can’t believe it actually works” Lois said “Are you seriously telling me that a pair of glasses would stop people from recognizing him?”

Chloe thought for a while about how to explain this. Sometimes she had to admit that she too thought it was almost comical that some people, like those who worked close to Clark at the Planet, had not figured it out yet. But at the same time, she knew the power of denial herself. She remembered too well how stupid she had felt all those years ago when she saw Clark catch a car with his bare hands for the first time and all the pieces of the puzzle suddenly had fit together. She had been the editor of the famous Torch, exposing meteor freaks by the dozens, and still she never saw how special her best friend was, despite all the times he “got lucky” with rusty locks, broken doors, missing bullets and by always showing up in the exact right moment to save the day.

“It’s not just the glasses.” she tried to explain “You have a different hairstyle as well, and different clothes. And you do this thing where you pretend to be a bit more lost and clumsy than normal so the people around you would never get the idea that you are a hero. Most of your close friends know, though. And I think there are a few people in Smallville who recognize you from your old days who suspect, but it’s like a silent agreement among them. No one has ever said a word. And if it happens that someone who shouldn’t know figures it out, we have a great guy on the team who can erase memories. Very useful.”

Before they got any further into the Superman stories, Oliver came out of the bedroom with an empty bottle in his hand, smiling triumphantly.

“Guys, I think I might have found a clue! Tess said that she could backtrack traces of a surge of magical outburst from this place last night. And now I found this…” He read the little card attached to the bottle.

_To the bride and groom for a magical night that will make you feel like teenagers again… Love Zatanna_

“I can’t believe they actually opened this ”Chloe exclaimed “We all know what happened last time…”

“We don’t” Lois corrected her. “Will you explain? Who the hell is Zatanna?”

“Let’s see. Where do we start?” Oliver said trying to sound thoughtful while tapping with a finger to his temple for effect

“Zatanna: Lady magician who likes to play pranks. To be honest I think she has a bit of a crush on Clark, perhaps she wanted revenge…”

“Last time: hmmm… The bachelor party from hell, including severe cases of memory loss, a drunken Clark crashing into walls, a stolen car, a monkey, Chloe and I ended up married and Lois betting her engagement ring on Blackjack. Among other things. You don’t really want to know the rest...”

“Sounds like quite the party” Lois said, suddenly understanding the question earlier about where Chloe had spent her wedding night “although nobody got stuck in the wrong time or body though as it sounds?”

“Nope, this is a new one. The important thing is to find Zatanna and get her to reverse the spell” Oliver said, picking up an earpiece and tapping on his watch.

“Arrow to Watchtower” he said talking to the watch “...we need the location of Zatanna, can you find her for us Tess? Seems magic has been in the air again…”

Luckily, it turned out that Zatanna was back in Metropolis, preparing for a big show later that evening. Lois insisted that they would take a walk across town, since she was really curious about what the future looked like. Clark was not happy with his disguise after Chloe had found him a shirt and a tie, tried to fix up his hair like he usually wore it as Clark Kent and pressed the glasses on his nose.

“I look stupid. How could I ever do this to myself? How could you let me do this? You are supposed to be my friend…” he protested.

“I dunno, I think the nerdy style is kinda hot” Lois said, tilting her head to the side. “It beats the bumbling farm boy any day of the week...”

They stopped to eat on the way and Lois made Chloe and Oliver tell them the long version of how they had finally given in to their feelings for one another after years as friends and partners at work. They were both rather taken aback by the idea that they were actually destined to fall in love, according to multiple sources.

“Yes, it’s true. Superman would never have become the world’s savior if it wasn’t for Lois” Chloe tried to explain.

“Great, so my destiny is to stand behind a man and get rescued a lot. Talk about pathetic…” Lois sighed. It was not really how Lois Lane had pictured her future.

“Well, it’s not as bad as it sounds Lois” Chloe reassured her “you are a part of this team as much as Clark. You are the one who solve half of the mysteries and most of the problems. You know, saving the day doesn’t only require muscle, you need brains too” she winked at Clark and Oliver.

“And you have saved him on multiple occasions too, from Kryptonite, magic spells and heaven knows what”

“But he gets all the credit and I stand in the shadows, right?”

“On the league, yes. I guess you could say that. But at the Daily Planet, you are a world famous, Pulitzer prize winning reporter while Clark stands more or less in your shadow.”

“That sounds better.... But tell me about you and Oliver. How did you guys meet?”

Oliver and Chloe exchanged a glance. Well, this was probably going to be a bit awkward. They knew that their story was a bit...special, with Chloe once madly in love with Clark, who was her best friend, Oliver and Lois going out, then Clark and Lois dating and finally Chloe and Oliver falling in love. Quite a mess, seen from the outside really. It was almost a miracle that they had managed to stay friends through it all.

“Actually, we met through you Lois. It all started with you dating Oliver….”

*

It was almost dark outside when they finally reached the place where Zatanna was going to do her show. At first, the guards outside didn’t want to let them in without tickets, but Clark managed to zap inside without being noticed and told Zatanna that they really needed to talk to her at once, so at long last, the whole party was shown into her lounge.

“Hi guys. Long time no see” Zatanna said, while putting a final pin in her hair in front of the mirror. “Look, I have to be on stage for sound check in twenty minutes, so you'd better get straight to the point. What can I do for you today?”

“Well, these lovebirds here drank a bottle of champagne yesterday…” Oliver gave Zatanna the card they had found with the bottle.

“Oh, wow. I remember this. Did you save it all these years?”

“Wait a minute, all these years?” Lois asked “I thought it was our first anniversary yesterday?”

“We never got to that part, but your actual wedding was eight years ago. You didn’t really manage to end up married back then due to…well… some problems. So you just stayed engaged for years, never having the time to plan another wedding. Last year, you suddenly decided to just do it without all the lace and cake.” Chloe explained.

Zatanna frowned. “What happened to them? Did they lose their memory?”

“We were sort of hoping you could tell us…” Oliver said. “It was your spell, after all”

Zatanna thought about it for a while. “They were only supposed to feel like teenagers again for a night. You know, younger bodies, hormone surges. I wanted to give them the rush of the first time in love, to spice things up a bit. It was supposed to wear off when they…. Well… consummated their marriage so to speak. I can’t remember anything about a memory loss spell...”

“It seems your spell misfired somehow, miss Fishnets” Lois snapped.

“It seems like they have changed places and bodies with their teenage selves somehow. This Lois and Clark can’t remember a thing since they were eighteen and according to the memories of Martha Kent, there is probably a confused married couple on the Kent farm of 2005 stuck in two teenager’s bodies.”

“Wow, that was unexpected” Zatanna said with a tone of professional interest in her voice.

“Unexpected!? I’ll show you unexpected…” Lois was furious...

“No worries, I think there must have been an expiration date on the spell. It has somehow changed during all the years brewing in a bottle of Champagne…”  Zatanna guessed.

“You think…?” Lois started to yell.

“So, can you reverse the spell?” Clark interrupted, thinking that it was time they got this over with.

“I’m sorry, it’s not that easy. Since it has somehow morphed, I don’t know what will happen if I start meddling with it.”

“What? So we have to stay this way forever…?” Lois gasped.

“No, don’t worry. The original spell was designed to wear off when you were done…. I think that part will still work…”

“Done doing what exactly??” Clark exclaimed.

“Well… consummating…” Zatanna replied, a bit embarrassed.

Lois and Clark both gaped. Chloe and Oliver exchanged a oh-no-this-can’t-be-good kind of look.

“Wait,” Lois shouted “ are you telling me that in order to get back to my real life I have to sleep with Smallville here?”

“I’m afraid so…”

“Oh, just great…”

*

“Jeez, Smallville, relax. It’s only sex. It’s not like you are being forced to kill someone.”

Back in the apartment, they had been arguing about what to do for the last hour. Lois was starting to feel annoyed that he was being so difficult. She knew he was a good guy, but this was stupid. He was a teenage boy at heart after all, one who had the perfect opportunity to get laid. No one would blame him or say that he had used her. He didn’t have a girlfriend, so it wasn’t like he was cheating. She was actually encouraging him and they were guaranteed to forget all about it tomorrow… so what was the problem? Ok, so he was obviously not done brooding over Lana, but still, Lois was sure he felt some kind of attraction to her as well. So they were constantly bickering and teasing each other, but it was always in a friendly way. Sometimes it had felt almost like flirting. She knew that deep down he cared about her just like she cared about him. And even if she usually tried to ignore it by parking him in the “friends department”, there was attraction there. At least _she_ felt it, deep down inside. When she lowered her defenses, she couldn’t deny that she thought he was hot as hell. That gorgeous body, the messy dark hair falling into his face, the piercing clear blue eyes… And when he relaxed a bit and wasn’t so uptight, he had a really sexy smile. She suddenly realized that she wanted him. The fact that he played hard to get only made it more of a challenge. And Lois Lane never backed away from a challenge. She started to feel a vague flutter in her belly and a tingling sensation between her thighs. It was time for operation seduction to start.

Lois got a bit closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes, smiling “Most guys wouldn’t complain too much about the opportunity to spend the night with me…” she said, a husky tone in her voice. She stood so close now that they were almost touching.

“I don’t bite, you know…” she said, biting her lower lip and giving him her sexiest look. She knew that most guys found her sexy, and she knew how to play the game. Now, Clark was obviously not a normal man by any standard, but he could not be completely immune to female charms, right? She would find a way to break through his defenses as well…  

“But, what if I hurt you?” Clark had to vent his greatest insecurity.

He was nervous about this in more than one way. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea of him and Lois together. It wasn’t because he didn’t find her attractive, quite the opposite. She was gorgeous and she had an amazing body. Even now in the future. He couldn’t think of a single guy who would not agree. But she was also a bit intimidating. She seemed so secure and she was always so bossy and straight forward. The fact that she was also really hot had just made him push the idea of Lois as anything but a friend away. Far, far away. She was just out of his league in that department. And now that he was forced to faced the possibility of them having sex, it was freaking him out. She probably had expectations on a guy… But even more than the normal worries about everything that could go wrong the first time, he also had to face the fear of losing control over his powers in the moment.

“Hey, don't worry about it Smallville” Lois suddenly realized that the way to break through his defenses was to make him relax. She suspected that he actually was a virgin. Most people were nervous about their first time even under normal circumstances. Adding superpowers and the pressure of being forced to follow through would not make it easier. She took his hands in hers.

“We’ll just try, ok? I promise to tell you if you hurt me at all, ok? If you will promise to tell me if I make you uncomfortable or if you don’t want to go further?” She leaned in to whisper in his ear “If it makes you feel any better, I am a bit nervous too. And since you will forget this in the morning, I will confess that I actually think you are kind of hot. You really turn me on with this dorky farm boy thing you’ve got going...”

Clark blushed and wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Lois, I don’t know how to say this, it’s a bit awkward really… But the thing is… I have never really, well, you know…” She understood exactly what he was trying to say, but she didn’t want to make it too easy for him. She couldn’t help herself, but she actually enjoyed this more than she should. With all the amazing things she had learned about Clark today, it was relieving to see that she still did have the upper hand in some part of the game.

“What Smallville?” she smirked a bit. Poor thing.

“Well, what I am trying to say is that it would be my…. My first time, you know?”.

“No it wouldn’t” Lois said with a laugh “Judging from the sore feeling between my legs this morning, you did this several times only last night.” She winked, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. “Or at least your body did...”. Clark just gaped at her boldness. Only Lois could say things like that. But somehow it worked to her advantage, and to his as well. At least this time, because he started laughing too, almost forgetting that he was nervous.

“Look”, she said, and kissed him gently on the cheek “just go with your instincts, ok? You’ll know what to do. And if you are scared of not being able to control your powers, why don’t you just let me be on top?” she smiled a seductive little smile that sent shivers down his spine. And then, she leaned in and kissed him, and he gave in and kissed her back. When their lips met, it was like all the pieces suddenly fit together. They both knew why they would have ended up married. It was like a current soared through their bodies, from where their lips touched and all the way down to the toes.

Clark had limited experience in the field of kissing for sure, but the times he had been there, it had been great. Especially when he and Lana had kissed, he had felt warm and fuzzy, immersed in love and comfort. But this was something else. Like a connection to his soul. And it was also pure passion, like a raging fire in his whole body. He could feel his eyes blazing and he had to close them and concentrate hard not to set anything on fire. Damn, he had not lost control of his heat vision like that for years. What was she doing to him? To his own surprise, it was like all his thoughts of Lana disappeared in a heartbeat, and all there was was Lois. Her soft lips, her warm body against his, her thick hair that smelled wonderful and exotic with hints of cinnamon and vanilla. He felt his heart pound and his whole body being filled with excitement. He embraced her and pulled her tight into his body, and he didn’t even care that she could probably feel him growing hard against her.

Lois had never felt anything like that either, and she had been kissed before, in both good and bad ways. But this… wow. She didn’t know how long it lasted, it could have been a second or maybe forever. She was lost in time and space as the kiss deepened and she felt his arms wrap around her. When they broke apart and she met his blue gaze, it was like he was changed. The bumbling farm boy was gone, and she saw a whole different person beneath. His eyes were dark with desire and they lacked all traces of insecurity. He lifted her up, pressed her against the counter and crashed his lips to hers again, eagerly.   _God, where did that come from?_ “Wow, Smallville. That was…. wow” she panted after a while, when she pulled away to breathe again...

“Yeah” he answered, now with a twisted half-smile “I think I am starting to see your point. Let's make sure we get back to the past, shall we…?”  
  



End file.
